telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Quest List
A complete list of all known quests in alphabetical order: A Bad Equation for Murder A Barred Passage A Battle Rages A Bigger Boat A Bit Breezy A Bit of Crystal A Bitter Pill to Swallow A Call from the Otherworld A Call to Arms A Case of Children Lost A Case of the Jitters A Cause for Interference A Ceremony Of Old A Champion's Might A Change Of Plans A Change of Tactic A Charming Deception A City Divided A Cold Goodbye A Compromised Cure A Contract In Blood A Crippling Blow A Cure for Greyring A Dangerous Proposition A Daughter's Demands A Deadly Leader A Deep Seeded Plan A Deeper Mystery A Deeper Secret A Delicate Situation A Detection in Thestra A Devious Plot A Dire Message A Direct Approach A Disagreeable Arrangement A Djinn's Plea A Dockworker's Union A Drink for a Debt A Dwarf for Varlon A Dying Man's Request A Failed Venture A Fate Worse than Death A Fine Opportunity A Force of Will A Form of Training A Friend in the Forest A Gentle Word, A Fiery Gate A Gift for a Djash A Gift for Gab A Goat Not Slaughtered A Golem's Tale A Grave Brownie Threat A Grave Matter A Grim Truth A Growing Plague A Halfling for Varlon A Hermit's Only Friends A High Elf for Varlon A Holy Discovery A Horselord's Force A Humble New Beginning A Jin Divided A Larger World A Letter to an Old Friend A Light in Dark Places A Light So Bright A Lost Momento A Man of War A Many-Legged Threat A Map for Skawlra Rock A Mark of Hubris A Marvelous Plan A Matter of Faith A Matter of Fangs A Matter Of Magic A Measure of Trust A Message For Fayalas A Molten Heap Of? A Mysterious Case A Mysterious Crystal A Need for Heroes: Afrit A Need for Heroes: Beranid Hills A Need for Heroes: Blighted Lands A Need for Heroes: Coterie Infinium Sanctuary A Need for Heroes: Cragwind Ridge A Need for Heroes: Evendusk Fortress A Need for Heroes: Jalen's Crossing A Need for Heroes: Kaon's Rush A Need for Heroes: Ksaravi Gulch A Need for Heroes: Lost Canyon A Need for Heroes: Misthaven Crossing A Need for Heroes: Northern Highlands A Need for Heroes: Plains of Anguish A Need for Heroes: Qa Riverbank A Need for Heroes: Razad A Need for Heroes: Renton Keep A Need for Heroes: Seawatch Coast A Need for Heroes: Silverlake A Need for Heroes: Skrilien Point A Need for Heroes: Sundering Wastelands A Need for Heroes: Tar Janashir A Need for Heroes: Tauthien Delta A Need for Heroes: Tehatamani A Need for Heroes: Temple of Dailuk A Need for Heroes: The Deadbog A Need for Heroes: Three Rivers A Need for Heroes: Tomb of Lord Tsang A Need for Heroes: Trengal Keep A Need for Heroes: Veskal's Exchange A Need for Heroes: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon A Need for Heroes: Wildgrowth Forest A Need for Heroes: Zossyr Hakrel A New Alliance A New Arsenal A New Crossbow for Jane A New Endeavor A New Master A New Mentor A New Scent A New Title A New Wife for Omid A Noble Cause A Pair of Pairs of Pairs A Paranoid Psionicist A Parting Gift A Place of Honor A Poisonous Menace A Premium on Reading Materials A Price for Power A Price to Pay A Prudent Advisory A Regular Stake Out A Riddle of Cats and Reptiles A Road Less Traveled A Royal Feast A Scarcity of Griffons A Second Chance A Second Potion for Ulla A Shadowy Grave A Shiny Nuisance A Ship to Sail By A Sickness In Our Midst A Sightseer's Guide to Qa Riverbank A Soldier's Job A Solemn Request A Step Backward A Sticky Delivery A Strange Coin A Strange Illusion A Strange Pillar A Strange Rune A Stranger -- Just what we Needed! A Study of Corruption A Study of Time A Superior Cadaver A Suspicious List A Suspicious Scroll A Tamer's Truth A Test of Agility A Test of Wisdom A Toxic Visitor A Trader for the Cause A Tricky Situation A Truce With Nalzen A True Kojani Crafter A True Qalian Crafter A True Thestran Crafter A Unity of Purpose A Vase for Txyel A Vile Cipher A Vile Temptress A Vile Tome A Visit To the House Of Wrath A Vizier's Request A Warden's Betrayal A Wary Eye A Way With Words A Wealth Of Power A Worthy Foe Abdominal Pain Abducted Woman Abduction Abolishing Hunger Above and Beyond Above the Law Acceptance Accessing the Ancient Port Warehouse Achatlan Portal Acolyte Rank Acquire the Horse Quest Acquire the Means Acquiring a Horse Acquiring Documentation Acrid Hide Across the River Additional Proof Additional Refining Addressing Regret Adhering to the Salt Affinity Removal Affinity to Death Affinity to Peace Affinity to Purity Afraid to Pay Up Agates for Adventurers Ages Hence Aggressive Tortoises Ahgram Writs Aid the Lotus Fist Aid for the Hermit Aiding Anaelia Aiding the League Air Control Alagan's Head Alcove Mushrooms Ale for Grandir Alert Governor Jalixfin Aliens of the Desert Ridges All Harakhan's Scarabs and All Harakhan's Men All That Glitters All The Small Things All The Way To The Top Alley Whispers Alluvian Gems Ally Yourself with the Hilthorns Ally Yourself with the Tanvagers Alternative Alliance Always Kill the Infected Alyan's Master Ambushing the Ambush Amends For The Executioner Amphibious Vengeance Amulets of Veshka An Alliance with the Humans An Apple for Stacie An Army at the Gates An Assassin's Orders An Earthen Vessel An Eight-Legged Problem An Electrifying Conclusion An Embarrassing Loss An Enemy's Secret An Enterprising Entrepreneur An Explosive Passion An Eye for the Arcane An Icy Solution An Insult to Masaras An Odd Treasure An Unexpected Alliance An Unlikely Alliance An Untimely Demise An Unworthy Plea Ancestral Recall Ancestral Wisdom Ancient Glory Ancient Icefire Ancient Knowledge Ancient Ksaravi Tome Ancient Pharoahs of Qalia Ancient Weapons of Leth Verael Ancient Xennumet Technology And Torch the Rest And You Thought It Was Over... Angoer Bunker Animosity is the Word of the Day Animus Calls Annoying Pups Anonymity Another Infestation Problem Another Needle in the Hay Another Stray Chicken Ant Attraction Antlion Juices Ants at the Tavern Ants Underfoot Applying the Salve Apprentice Rank Apprentice Specialty Training (Silver Sigil) Arach Infestation Arachnid Waylayers Arcane Research Arcane Supplies Archaeology Today Archaeology Tomorrow Archaeology Yesterday Architects of the Caverns Arena Master Weapons Arlinora's Retreat Arming Hathor Zhi Armor of the Inquisition: Belt Armor of the Inquisition: Boots Armor of the Inquisition: Bracer Armor of the Inquisition: Chestguard Armor of the Inquisition: Gloves Armor of the Inquisition: Greaves Armor of the Inquisition: Helm Armor of the Inquisition: Pauldrons Armor of the Inquisition: Underlay Armor of the People (Arms) Armor of the People (Belt) Armor of the People (Boots) Armor of the People (Bracer) Armor of the People (Chest) Armor of the People (Gloves) Armor of the People (Helmet) Armor of the People (Legs) Armor of the People (Pauldrons) Armor of the Red Blades: Belt Armor of the Red Blades: Boots Armor of the Red Blades: Bracer Armor of the Red Blades: Chestguard Armor of the Red Blades: Gloves Armor of the Red Blades: Helm Armor of the Red Blades: Leggings Armor of the Red Blades: Pauldrons Armor of the Red Blades: Underlay Armor of the Sages Arcane: Belt Armor of the Sages Arcane: Boots Armor of the Sages Arcane: Bracer Armor of the Sages Arcane: Gloves Armor of the Sages Arcane: Helm Armor of the Sages Arcane: Leggings Armor of the Sages Arcane: Pauldrons Armor of the Sages Arcane: Robe Armor of the Sages Arcane: Underlay Armor of the Thestran Watch: Belt Armor of the Thestran Watch: Boots Armor of the Thestran Watch: Bracer Armor of the Thestran Watch: Gloves Armor of the Thestran Watch: Greaves Armor of the Thestran Watch: Helm Armor of the Thestran Watch: Pauldrons Armor of the Thestran Watch: Underlay Armor of the Thestran Watch:Breastplate Around the Cliff Art For Catastrophe's Sake Arthropod Chitin Artifact Lost Artifacts From the Dead Artificer Training: Assembly Artificer Training: Complications and Quality Artificer Training: Crafting Tools Artificer Training: Proper Attire Artificer Training: The Crafting Process Artificer Training: Using Utilities Artificer Training: Work Orders Artisan's Saga: Back to Back Artisan's Saga: Capturing a Fly Artisan's Saga: Cartheon Artifacts Artisan's Saga: Cartheon Hate Artisan's Saga: Cartheon Interference Artisan's Saga: Crafting Honey Artisan's Saga: Craftsman's Assault Artisan's Saga: Earth Den Assistance Artisan's Saga: Emergency Supplies Artisan's Saga: Extra Research Artisan's Saga: Fortify the Perimeter Artisan's Saga: Full Magic Alchemist Artisan's Saga: Gnomish Rumors Artisan's Saga: Help Wanted Artisan's Saga: High Alert Artisan's Saga: Impromptu Fieldwork Artisan's Saga: Introducing Ki Artisan's Saga: Iron and Blood Artisan's Saga: It's a Difference of Firepower Artisan's Saga: Journey to Tentrees Artisan's Saga: Lich Hunter Robbing Artisan's Saga: Lulu's Blueprint Artisan's Saga: Machinations Artisan's Saga: Mythos in Action Artisan's Saga: Mythos Pressure Artisan's Saga: Nelon's Greatest Creation Artisan's Saga: Nemesis Artisan's Saga: New Targonor Talents Artisan's Saga: New Targonor Travels Artisan's Saga: No More Mythos Artisan's Saga: Prelude to Hope Artisan's Saga: Progress is Minimal Artisan's Saga: Qalian Problems Artisan's Saga: Reverse Engineer Artisan's Saga: Ruthless Hunter Artisan's Saga: Sage Advice Artisan's Saga: Salvaging Memories Artisan's Saga: Sanho's Missive Artisan's Saga: Sanho's Report Artisan's Saga: Scryed Artisan's Saga: Shadow over Thestra Artisan's Saga: Sun Village Armor Artisan's Saga: Suspicious Conclusions Artisan's Saga: Suza's Last Stand Artisan's Saga: Tactical Disruption Artisan's Saga: The Banishers Artisan's Saga: The Failure of the Order Artisan's Saga: The Kojani Threat Artisan's Saga: The Living Dead Artisan's Saga: Third Party Artisan's Saga: Ulvari Counter Artisan's Saga: Ulvari Investigation Artisan's Saga: Ulvari Purge Artisan's Saga: Ulvari Requiem Artisan's Saga: Warp the Magic Artisan's Saga: Whisper of Ulvari Artisan's Saga: World of the Arcane Artisan's Saga: Yoshin's Support Artist's Supplies As Good as Done As I Walk Through the Valley As You Wish Ascension Ashen Shadowhounds Ashwara, Lady of the Flames Asipra Calls Asking Around Asking for Directions Asp Tongues Assassinations Assault on the Grotto Assault the Invasion Force Assemble a Disguise Assemble A Purple Sphere Assemble an Escort Assembler Assess the Mine Assess the People's Feelings Assigned to the Fort Assist the Forward Guards Assist the Inquisitor Assist the Primalist Assist The Spiritragers Assistance for Three Rivers Assisting the Encampment Assisting the Exchange Assorted Supplies Asylum Corruption At the Root Atonement: Gorgalok Atonement: Ichtakhta Attacking On Two Fronts Audience With The Queen Aukfruit Lure Aukfruit Shamblers Autumnglow Outpost Avenging Oki Avian Reconstruction Project Avoiding the Whip Azebaj Strategy Back From Death Back to the Beginning Back to the Head Inquisitor Back to the Inquisition Back to the Spring Back to the Thistles Back To Vafai... Back To Velman Back to Work Background Knowledge Bad Juju Bad Things Come in Threes Bad, Bad Camarilla Balance the Alliances Baleful Crossings Balzabor's Mark Bandit Bait Bandit's Road Bandits in the Hills Barbarian Aid Barbed Traps Barsagal Craves for Citrine Sap Barsagal Craves for Diamond Sap Barsagal Craves for Ruby Sap Barsagal Craves for Sapphire Sap Basilisk Claws Bats in the Belfry Battle of Attrition Battle Training Bayside Outpost Beach Trinkets Bear in Mind Bear Population Bear Skins Bearer of Bad News Beast of the Air Beast of the Land Beast of the Sea Beast Within Beasts of Ghalnn's Realm Beasts of the Zull Becoming a Diplomat Becoming Bold Beetle Infestation Beetles of Mass Destruction Befouling Crystals Beg For Mercy Begin Learning Diplomacy Beginning Diplomacy Behind Enemy Lines Being Prepared Belongings Left Behind Belt of Darkness Belt of Shadow Beneath the Water Best Artisan Ever Betrayal Betrayal At The Top Beyond The Glass Bhidrashi's Symbol Big Cats and their Pelts Big Dumb Brutes Bird Hunt Bishops of the Brotherhood Bizarre Zar Black Wyvern Down (Part 1) Black Wyvern Down (Part 2) Black Wyvern Down (Part 3) Black Wyvern Down (Part 4) Black Wyvern Down (Part 5) Black Wyvern Down (Part 6) Black Wyvern Down (Part 7) Black Wyvern Down (Part 8) Black Wyvern Down (Part 9) Black Wyvern Down (Part 10) Blackmail Ezrath Blackribbon Venom Blacksmith Training: Assembly Blacksmith Training: Complications and Quality Blacksmith Training: Crafting Tools Blacksmith Training: Proper Attire Blacksmith Training: The Crafting Process Blacksmith Training: Using Utilities Blacksmith Training: Work Orders Blade of Ashes Blankets for Banan Blasphemy of Nature Blasted Frogs! Blending In Blessing of Awareness Blessing of Balance Blessing of the Chosen Blessing of the Hunter Blessing of the Serpent Blessing of Vol Anari Blessings of Vengeance Blight Striders Blighted Lands Blind Faith Blind Woman's Buff Blinding Them Blood and Seals Blood Drinkers Blood for Blood Blood For the Warpaint Blood from a Stone Blood from the Sky Blood Immunities Blood in my Venom Stream Blood of the Strong Blood of the Weak Blood Suckers Blood Witness Bloodhowler Attack Bloodhowler Defenses Bloodhowler Invasion Bloodhowler Plans Bloodhowler Raids Bloodhowler Technology Bloodhowler Threat Bloodhowler Weapons Bloodsuckers Bloody Death Bloody Worship Blue Stele Boars in the Balance Body Doubles Bolster The Troops Bonding Bone Charms Bone Collection Bone Collector Bone Samples Bonemender Charms Bones and Dust Bones of the Lost Boneyard Scroungers Book Materials Border Threat Bordinar's Cleft Upkeep Boundary Work Bounty Hunt: Carnipede In The Mist Bounty Hunt: Dread Waylayer Bounty Hunt: High Altitude Training Bounty Hunt: Number Five Is Alive Bounty Hunt: Recovering the Blade Bounty Hunt: The Groundserpent Bounty Hunt: Those Who Came Before Bounty Hunt: Voracious Shambler Bowling with Skeleton Parts Bracelet of Memories Brave Student Breaking Free Breaking Hammers Breaking Into The Business Breaking Talfyn's Hold Breaking The Law (Of Nature) Breaking The Mindbreaker Brilliant Oasis Wisps Bring Back The Supplies Bring Him Home Bringing Order to Knowledge Bringing the Bones Bringing The Hammer Down On Past Grievances Broken Fang Alpha Broken Fang Captive Broken Fang Instructors Broken Fang Pawns Broken Fang Steel Broken Fang Threat Brothers in Arms Brownie Marauders Brownie's Magic Brutal Slavers Brute Force Bugbear Jewels: Groush the Inciter Bugbear Jewels: Rage Rubies Bugbear Jewels: Uncut Rage Rubies Build Up Some Hype Building a Dragonweir Beacon Building Materials Burden of 'Truth' Bureaucracy of the Mind's Whisper Bureaucracy of the Spoken Word Bureaucracy of the Written Word Buried Truth Burning Crimson Sands Burning Down the (Ware)House Burning Powder Burrowing Beetles Burying Brownies Business Partner By Night By the Moonlight By the Shieldmaiden By the Trail of Dead Cackler Meat Cackling Packhunters Caging the Wind Call for Heroes Call from the High Warchief Call of the Giant Call of the Warehouse Calliria's Proposal Calming the Craze Camel Round-Up Camp Falkrun Can't Get No Respect Captain's Log Captain's Revenge Caravan Remains (Daytime Required) Carefully Chosen Words Carpenter's Supplies Cartheon Initiative Cartheon Lieutenants Celebration of Sanctuary Ceremony of Summoning Ceti Spore Pearls Challenging the All-Father Champion's Cape Champion's Mask Champion's Necklace Changing your Allegiances Chaos Unleashed Charbrook Forces Charbrook Military Charlotte the Scorned Charm Caster Training Charm Crafting Charming Isn't It? Chasing Down Pups Cheating Trader Cheating Vendors Check Check in with Kahz Check on Marmila Checkmate Cheer Up Iry Cheer Up the Good Folk Chicken Round Up Chilled Elemental Vial Chilled Powder Chilopod Skirrs Chipping at the Foundation Choose Specialization: Armorsmithing Choose Specialization: Carpentry Choose Specialization: Leatherworking Choose Specialization: Mineralogy Choose Specialization: Tailoring Choose Specialization: Weaponsmithing Choose your Enemies Choose Your Path Choosing a Warden Choosing Wisely Choosing Your Path City of Brass: Controlled Burn City of Brass: Dreams of the Future Past City of Brass: Embers of the Past City of Brass: Revealing the Hidden City of Brass: Sands of Time City of Brass: The Everburning Beacon City of Brass: The Quest Continues... City of Brass: The Quest For Fire Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Consequences Of Failure Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Information Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Introduction Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Levers Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Presence And Prestige Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Stations and Appearances Classified Information Clawbeast Eggs Clawed Impediment Claws of the Beast Clean Water Cleaning Out The House Cleaning out the Pools Cleaning the Crypts: Aromizo Cleaning the Crypts: Ikwazon Cleaning the Crypts: Opudufi Cleaning the Crypts: Umyebum Cleaning Up Cleaning up Coppermend's Delving Cleanse The Soul Cleansing the Caves Cleansing The Corrupted Cleansing the Crazed Cleansing the Rockspine Lair Cleansing The Shadowed Cleansing The Unfaithful Cleansing the Wretched Cleanup: Aisle Botchery Clear Evidence Clear the Beach Clear the Way for the Lovers' Escape Clearing House Clearing Out the Grime I Clearing Out the Grime II Clearing Out the Grime III Clearing the Coast Clearing The Portal Clearing the Village Clearing the Waters Clearing the Way Clearing Your Name Cliff Hunters Clinching the Market Cloak and Dagger Cloak of the Chosen Cloaks of the Lucent Defender Cloaks of the Lucent Hero Closing the Portal Cloth for Erlina Cockatrice Takeover Codex of the Wind Cold As Ice Cold Nights Collapse the Orcbane Mines Collect Apples for the Horses Collect Rock Snake Eggs Collect Samples of Ore for Donovan Collect Taxes: Bonnie Glen Collect Taxes: Concordia Collect the Raxalis Shard Collect The Reports Collect the Taxes Collect Young Lion Pelts Collectables Collecting Bone Samples Collecting Carapaces Collecting On Promises Collecting Proof From the Deep Collecting Resources Collecting Silk From Spiders Collecting Trophies Collecting Wood From Workers Colorful Death Combatant's Armor Combatant's Belt Combatant's Boots Combatant's Bracers Combatant's Gloves Combatant's Greaves Combatant's Headguard Combatant's Reinforcements Combatant's Shoulderguards Combined Effort Combined Tactical Offensive: Florendyl's Promise Combined Tactical Offensive: Mithdor's Pledge Come Again Command of the Ogre King Comments, Evaluations, and Assertions Common Thieves Competing Egos Compiling Our History Complete Your Diplomatic Training Completely Crumbelievable Completing Jensa's Plan Confound the Raki Confront Gwealla Confront the Council Confronting Hegnerian Confronting the Undead Consorting With the Enemy Constructs of Doom Continue to See to Our Guests Continued Training Contract on a Contract Controlling the Filth Controlling the Situation Convey a Camel Convince our Benefactors Convince the Boss Convincing The Chancellor Convincing the Scholar Convoking Danger Cooling Down The Earth Cornering an Animal Corpse Run Corrupt Cyclopes Corrupt Worms in the Lake Corrupted Cranberry Sauce Corruption Corruption at the Embassy Corruption of Nature Cottonwings Countermeasures and Arguments Counting Chicks Cowardly Couriers Crabs for Fish Cracking the C2M Crafting Crafting: A Soldier's Guide Crawler Leaves Crawling in the Hills (Part 1) Crawling in the Hills (Part 2) Creating a Distraction Creature Comfort Creepy Crawlers Crippling The Fleet Crocodile Spy Hunter Cross the Line Cruel Scavengers Crusaders of the Brotherhood Crush The Crusader Crush The Defenses Crush, Kill, Destroy! Cry of the Wolves Crystal Experts Crystal Harmony Cull The Pack Culling Cobras Cunning and Clever Curious Bedfellows Curse at Drathael Cursed Soldiers of Graystone Cut Down the Ra'Jin Cutting the Cutters Cyclone Noise Cyclonus, Grasp of the Mistral Storm Dahknarg's True Enemy Dam Slimes Damsel in Distrust Dance of the Dead Danger In Youth Dangerous Attempt Dark Assistance Dark Banishing Dark Essence Dark Incantations Dark Mysteries Dark Roots: Calm the Chaos! Dark Roots: Come Again? Dark Roots: Dangerously Delicious Dark Roots: Helping a Sister Out Dark Roots: Mutual Understanding Dark Roots: My Beloved Nysefi Dark Roots: Nature Knowledge Dark Roots: No Time To Talk Dark Roots: Paying the Price Dark Roots: Putting Out the Fire Dark Roots: Question Hamadrya Dark Roots: Return to Vesrilu Dark Roots: Taking the Blame Dark Roots: Weeds Be Gone Dark Terror Dark Weapons Dawn of the Zull Day of the Zull Deactivating the Shield Dead Men Tell Tales Dead Rising Dead Weight Dead, But Doesn't Know It Deadbog Charmed Bracelet Deadly Dancers Deadly Duvin Deadly Rivals Deadly Tails Deal of the Century Deal with the Traitors Dear Sister Death Dance Death from Above Death of the Necromancer Death to the Betrayers Death to the Lord Death Wears A False Mustache Deathlord Vilonis Decapitating Order Deciphering the Journal Deciphering the Note Deciphering the Note (2nd time) Decontaminate the River Decree Of Humility Deduction Def Leopard Defacers of the Sacred Ruins Defeating the Champion Defend the House of Shaof Defender Defending Coppermend's Delving Defensive Measures Deforestation Delectable Dragon Deliciousness Deliver News of Your Success Deliver the Minerals Deliver the Proclamations Deliver the Request Deliver Winddancer Deliveries for Caberton Deliveries for Haftan Delivering Bad News Delivers for Haftan the Black Delve Deeper into Evaluations Demolishers Denske & Kensu Denske's Alchemy Lab Deposing Marin Deposit Time Depths of Ksaravi Hollow Desecrate the Shrine Desert Calico Desert Poison Desert Threat Destroy Horror's Source Destroy the Ettercaps Destroy the Fiend Altars Destroying the High Guard Destruction Of Spite Devastating Knowledge Devising a Plan Devour The Corrupt Dexterity Desired Dhib'lah's Famous Pies Die In A Fire Dig Up Dirt On Sa'id Digging For The (Hidden) Truth Digging Without a Shovel Dinner Bell Diplomacy Diplomacy Training: Civic Diplomacy Diplomacy Training: Details of Expression Diplomacy Training: Information Diplomacy Training: Learning Statements Diplomacy Training: Station and Presence Diplomacy Training: The Basics of Diplomacy Diplomat's Saga: Back to Baljir Diplomat's Saga: Bad Timing Diplomat's Saga: Baljir's Unfortunate Actions Diplomat's Saga: Cleanse the Village Diplomat's Saga: Confrontation Diplomat's Saga: Cooperative Attack Diplomat's Saga: Defense/Offense Diplomat's Saga: Developments Diplomat's Saga: Discreet Takedown Diplomat's Saga: Earth Den Investigation Diplomat's Saga: General Truce Diplomat's Saga: Gray Investigation Diplomat's Saga: Gray Skies Diplomat's Saga: Hobgoblin Reunion Diplomat's Saga: Hunter of Peace Diplomat's Saga: Island Epilogue Diplomat's Saga: Kojani Storms Diplomat's Saga: Ksaravi Revolution Diplomat's Saga: Lo Ke the Fate Render Diplomat's Saga: Mercenary Hunt Diplomat's Saga: New Targonor Contact Diplomat's Saga: New Targonor Threat Diplomat's Saga: Plots and Blackmail Diplomat's Saga: Politics Unusual Diplomat's Saga: Proper Negotiations Diplomat's Saga: Reclaimer Diplomat's Saga: Road to New Targonor Diplomat's Saga: Rush and Attack Diplomat's Saga: Sands of Qalia Diplomat's Saga: Senshir's Escape Diplomat's Saga: Senshir's Plan Diplomat's Saga: Shades of Gray Diplomat's Saga: Shining Waves Investigation Diplomat's Saga: Shui's Report Diplomat's Saga: Signing Up Diplomat's Saga: The Break of Dawn Diplomat's Saga: The Dismantling of Vayers Diplomat's Saga: The Hobgoblin Threat Diplomat's Saga: The House of Shining Waves Diplomat's Saga: The King's Aide Diplomat's Saga: The Strike of a Hawk Diplomat's Saga: The Thestran Dead Diplomat's Saga: Trouble in Ahgram Diplomat's Saga: Undead Compassion Diplomat's Saga: Warlord's Surprise Diplomat's Saga: Waves Breaking Diplomat, Adventurer, or Crafter Diplomatic Training Dire Tidings Direct Approaches Dirty Curs Dirty Deeds Discarded Vultureman Talons Discoveries Found Discreet Help Discriminate Justice Diseased Ksaravi Claw Disgusting Creatures Dishonorable Discharge Dismantling The Bomber Dispatching the Team Disrupt The Spires Dissention Disturbing the Water Divide and Conquer Divided Loyalties Divine Guidance Do a Service to the People of Khal Documenting Our Goals Does Shahrzad Have a Lover? Don't Eat the Beetle Eggs Don't Eat the Fish Don't Like It Here? Doomsayers, Inc. Doubleback Drawing Out the King Drawing Their Attention Dread Lord Avair's Head Dreadful Byproducts Dreamseeker Dreamspeaker Dreamwalker Drinking on the Job Drinks For Free Drive Out the Professors Drive Them Back Drop the Hammer Dropping in on Razi Kordiyeh Due Process Dumping The Dwarf Dumping The Halfling Dumping The High Elf Dune Eagle Shipment Duneskulker Attacks Duped by a Gnome Dusk of the Zull Dust of the Ancient Dwarven Masterwork Dye Delivery Early Harvest Earrings of the Lucent Defender Earrings of the Lucent Hero Ears of the Hills Easing the Sorrow East Qalia Coastline Ebonwings Ebonwords Educate the Youth Eggs of the Serpent Eldor's Head Elemental Altars Elemental Hazard Elk Overpopulation Elusive Foe Elves Against the East Elwyn's Plea Empowering Crystal Enchanting Encroaching Fungus Encroaching Stones Encroachment End Game, Perhaps? End the Cruelty End the Misery End the Squabbling End Their Suffering Ending the Atrocities Ending the Drake Rider Reign Ending The Executioner Endless Clatter Enemies Exposed Enemies of Ghalnn Enemies to the South Energized Elemental Vial Energized Powder Energizer Mummies Engran's Errand Enraging the Ghostfang Enter the Ra'Hazi Entering Khenvor Entering The Warehouse Entreat Foreman Rille Eradicate the Scorpion Tamers Eradicating the Danger Eradication Errant Pottery Escape from the Room Essence of Magic Essence of the Risen Essential Evidence Establishing Contacts Ethereal Study Ettercaps and the Poisoned Forest Even More Foes of the Sleeping Moon Evendusk Fortress Ever Deeper Everyone Wins Evidence Evil Encroaches Evoker's Gloves Evoker's Headguard Evoker's Reinforcements Evoker's Sash Evoker's Shoes Evoker's Shoulderguards Evoker's Trousers Evoker's Tunic Evoker's Wristguards Exacting Revenge Excavation Preparation Excavation Work Exchanging Information Execute the Executioner Executive Privileges Exotic Crafting Supplies Exotic Goods Expected Exchange Experiment Lost Experimental Equipment Experimental Splicing Exploiting Allies Explore Our Origins Explore the Western Area of the Valley Exploring Carroll Island Explosive Morale Explosive Research Extend a Warning External Threats Extinguish the Zealotry Extinguishing Flames Extraordinary Response Eye In the Sky Eye of the Beholder Eye of the Instigator Eye On The Prize Eye Spies Eyes And Ears Eyes For Eating Eyes of the Zull Face Kraakrut Fae at the Source Failings of the Mayor Failures of Imanjal Fair Salvage Faith in Duty Faking It Falcon Intercept Falgarholm: Altar-ed Beliefs Falgarholm: Cryptic Findings Falgarholm: Monumental Discoveries Falgarholm: Shades of Glories Past Fallen Adventurers Fallen Allies Fallen Brethren: Investigate and Eradicate Fallen Limbs False Idols Family Tools Fangs For Arrows Favor of the Ichtakhta Favors Fear the Small Fearful Whispers Fearsome Constructs Feast or Famine Feathers for Nenith Feathers From Afar Feed the Collector Feed The Livestock Feeding the Hounds Felgrand's Requisition Fellow Gnomes Fengrot's Head Feni's Demise Fennir, The Dragon Idols Feral Body Snatchers Ferocious Pangolin Fheju Fiend Hunter's Gear Fiends for the Box Fiery Fury Fiery Motivation Fight the Gulgrethor Fight the Kaon at the Source Fight the Yukionna Fight Them With Food Fighting for a Cure Final Arrangements Final Assault Final Avengement Final Request Final Rest Finalize the Contract Finally! Find a Trainer Find Apenlippe Find Elise Find Fedora Find Fisher Junji Find Keyvan Minoo Find Mishka Find our Friends Find the Evidence Find the Excavation Plans Find the Hidden Find the Lost Horse Find the Scout Find the Tent Outpost Find Us a Crystal Find Xekla Finding a Guide Finding Aynien Finding Oki Finding Reason Finding the Treasure Finding the Vulshar Theurgist Finding this Man Brakken Finding Turncoats Fine Barding Fine Horseshoes Fine Saddlebags Finest Guards Money Can Buy Off Finest Stock Finish Her Finish Them Finishing the Job Fir Is Murder Fire Fire Lizards Fireworks or Horseshoes First Signature Statement First Strike First Things First Fishing Training: Acquire a License Fishing Training: Baits Fishing Training: Man vs Fish Fishing Training: Other Influences Fishing Training: Rods Fishing Training: Secrets of the Water Fit for the King Five Times Evil Fixing Agent Flame and Frost Flame of Brightwood Flame Roasted Vegetables Flames of the Past (Part 1) Flames of the Past (Part 2) Flare Aggression Flareling Trouble Flarewing Menace Flesh Feast Flesh to Stone Fletcher Extraordinaire Flight of the Griffon Flordiel Intruders Flower Power Flowers for the Dead Foes of the Sleeping Moon Foiling Fire Follow Their Trail Follow Those Robes Following Mosui Following the Trail Food Shortage Food Source Fooled by a Fool? Fools of Zull Foot of the Dam For (More) Better Results For Medicinal Purposes For Restless Souls For the Empire For the Shells Again For the Shells of Course Foraging from the Sand Force Out the Truth Forced Alliance Foreign Affairs Forest Despoilers Forest Enchanted Breastplate Forest Enchanted Vambraces Forest Essence Belt Forest Essence Boots Forest Essence Cap Forest Essence Gloves Forest Essence Leggings Forest Essence Shoulders Forest Essence Tunic Forest Essence Underlay Forest Essence Wristguards Forest of Decay Forest Winds Forests Aflame Forged Infineum Armor Forgotten Remnants Forrah's Patrol Forsaken Knights Forsaken Merchants Fortress Dragonweir Foul Gypsies Found and Hidden Again Four of the Unkind Free as a Wyvern Free Captive Brownies Free Spirits Free The Fae Free the Fairies Free Trade Freedom! Freefalling Freeing Obsiderru Fresh Cloth Fresh Results Fresh Victims Friend of the Crossing: Proving Yourself Friend of the Crossing: Purging the Mine Frog Frogs, Freshly Squeezed From A Fire Aflame From Shadows Unseen From The Source Frozen Summoning Stone Fruits Of Your Labor Fuel for the Fire Fulfilling Their Needs Fungal Samples Fungus Spores Fur of Chaos Further Into Graystone Further Investigations Further Training Further Troubles Gallaya the Infected Garden Waters Gateway Termination Gather Azebaj Venom Glands Gather Information Check Gather Solid Evidence Gather the Fallen Gathering Allies Gathering Crystal Gathering Knowledge Gathering Support Gathering the Cure Gathering the Ingredients Gathering Votes Gauche Avoidance Gauge Our Chances Gauthek Totems Genesis Genesis: The Rumor Get Me My Armor, Now! Get the Dirt from Getzin Get the Disguise Get the Rumor Mill Going Getting Mast Mount Getting Rigging and Sail Getting Stronger Getting the Word Out Geysers of Zossyr Ghaln Like Ghalnn's Awareness Ghalnn's Foes Ghalnn's Forgotten Ghelshan's Notes Ghost Wind Academy Ghost-ese Ghostly Grog Ghosts of Alicia's Graveyard Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun Gigantic Horned Sloggers Give And Take Giving Direction Giving Substance Form Gladiator's Belt Gladiator's Boots Gladiator's Bracers Gladiator's Breastplate Gladiator's Gloves Gladiator's Greaves Gladiator's Helm Gladiator's Reinforcements Gladiator's Shoulderguard Glimpse of the Past Gloves of Hatred Glowing Muckwater Breeders Gluttony Glyph Rubbings Gnolls Amok Gnomish Endearment Gnomish Lab Equipment Go For The Juggler Go Greet Godfrey Go Learn About Rebuttals from Mina Go Learn About Repeals from Mina Go Learn Rebuttals Go Learn Repeals Go to Hathor Zhi Go to Khal Go to Kiri Tentrees Go to Mekalia Go to the Source Go Train Goat Hair Gobs of Goblins Going Somewhere Gokin's Base Camp Golden Opportunity Golem Power Sources Good Pawn Good To Be Needed Goods For Evendusk Goods of Raia Gordukar Gorehorn Onslaught Gorehorn Threat Got My Eye On Something Grab the Jugs Grain for Kreena Gray Rot Grazeel's Peace Treaty Greed, One of Three Gates Green Skins, Green Thumbs Gregan's Demand Gremlin Claws Grielken's Treats Griffon Corruption Griffon Riders of Antiquity Griffons of a Feather Ch. 1 Initiation Griffons of a Feather Ch. 2 Investigation Griffons of a Feather Ch.3 Down and Dirty Griffons of a Feather Ch.4 Take Me to The Races Griffons of a Feather Ch.5 Creepy Cadavers Griffons of a Feather Ch.6 Summoning The Past Griffons of a Feather Ch.7 Colorful Eggspression Griffons of a Feather Ch.8 Bag 'em and Tag 'em Grimbo Honey Grinding Stones Grisly Corruption Grodek's New Hammer Grog for Gurt Grooming for Greatness Growing Underfoot Guard the Mother's Secret Guardians of the Flare Guards of Rahz Inkur Gullwing Portals Gutting Verminous Gnolls Hadin's Tools Haekemish Raid Hail To The Chief Halfling Bandits Halgar's Sword Halls of Chaos Halls of Order Halt the Trading Hand in the Fire Hands Down, a Great Deal! Harami Initiation Harami Trouble: Beheading the Beast Harami Trouble: Boiling Bandits Harami Trouble: Slay Them All Harbingers of the Undead Hard Preparations Harmonious Action Harmonious Effort Harmonious Intent Harmonious Outlook Harmonious Speech Harmonious Station Harvest a Chunk of Shale Harvest a Sapling Log Harvest a Sapling Piece Harvest Sapling Timber Harvest Shale Slabs Harvest Supply Harvesting Loves Company Harvesting Skills Harvesting The Beasts Harvesting the Land Harvesting the Parts Harvesting Training Harvesting Training: Choosing Skills Harvesting Training: Practicing Harvesting Haunted Lighthouse Hay is for Horses Heading Home Heads of the Vizarian Witches Heads Up Healing Healing Concoction Healing Concoction (Part 2) Hearing Voices Heart of Clay Heart of Flame Heart of Iron Heart of Steel Hearts and Minds Heat Wave in the Hollows Heavy Bracers Heavy Fighter Training Help Collecting Poetry Help Dippon Assess the People Help In the Marsh Help Naila find Norrie Help the Caravan Guards Help The Investigation Help the Runaway Help the Soldiers Helping a Sister Out Henchmen of Zar Herding Cats Here a Snip, There a Snip... Hero's Strength (Acolyte) Hero's Strength (Apprentice) Hero's Strength (High Justice) Hero's Strength (Justice) Hero's Strength (Templar) Hero's Strength (Warrior) Heroes of the Past Heroic Path: Ghosts and Goblets Heroic Path: Of Crystals and Bells Heroic Path: Seeker of Relics Heroic Path: Star, Stone, Focus Heroic Path: The Search Begins Hidden in the Hills Hidden Meanings Hidden Treasure Hide Hider Hides For Ravnul High Justice Rank High Price Hides Hill Cat Hunt Hillshadow Hilsbury Mansion History of Elani Hobgoblin Menace Hobgoblin Patrols Hold The Line Holding Tongues Honor Honor Amongst Thieves Honorable Adversary Hooked Barbs Hoops Hope for the Missing Horse Berries Horse Escort Horse Killers Horse Meat Horse Wrangler Horsebane Tick Infestation Hot Rocks Hounds of the Invasion Hounds of the Wetlands House Keeping How (Not) To Impress The Masters Howling at the Blood Moon Howling Has Me Heated Howling Moon Hugh's Missing Ring Humans Against the East Humongous Mojo Hunt The Soul Eater Hunter or Hunted Hunter's Blade Hunter's League Bounty: Velthezok Skawlra Hunters of the Forest Hunting a Mercenary Husker Do Hyak's Heirloom Hyeji Nonsense Hyeji Ritualistic Venom I Spy a Book I Used To Be An Adventurer Ice Drake Disparity Ice Embers Ichtakhta Headhunters Idols of Disease If You Can't Do It Alone Ikara, Jin'Ka Warden Illegible Schematics Imbuing Arazmus Imminent Attack Immunity Potion Implicate Karim Important Designs Important Message Impossible Mission Impress the Commander Improper Opinions Improving Standards of Dress Improving Standards of Dress, Again In Her Majesty's Secret Service In Search of More In the Fields In The Halls of the King In The House of Magic In The Night (Nighttime Required) In With The Newer Incoming Supplies Increasing Fares Infectious Infestation Infested Soup Infiltrate the Ksaravi Infiltrate the Necromancers Infiltrating and Investigating Infiltrating the Rats Infiltration Gone Bad Infiltration, No Box Required Infineum Immunity Infineum Weapons Inform Amanote Immediately Inform Kaaras Inform Nepethe Inform The Magistrate Inform the Magistrate's Representative Information Broker Information Handling Information Withdrawal Informing Ca'ial Infuriate Keyvan Infusion Ingredients Infusium Core Ingredients of Evil Initial Exposure Initiate Specialty Training (Gold Sigil) Initiate Specialty Training (Silver Sigil) Initiate the Escape of the Slaves Innocent Blood Insect Gold Inside Knowledge Inspiration Intercept the Marriage Contract Intercepting Contraband Intercepting More Contraband Interception Interesting Augmentations Internal Preparations Interrogate Mejo The Mad Interrogate the Clerk Interrogate the Ksaravi Interrogate Zombie Baxley Intervention Interviewing the Citizenry Interwoven Threads Into The Arcanium Into the Den Into the Light Intriguing Inventions Introduce Your Warden Introduction to Crafting Introduction to Diplomacy Introduction to Harvesting Invading Earth Den Investigate the Broken Fang Slave Camp Investigate the Disappearances Investigating the Brotherhood Investigating the Scene Investigating the Shift Investigating Yourself Investigative Measures Invoking Ghalnn's Will Ironstone Clan History Island In The Sky Isle Supplies Isolation It All Hinges on You It Starts It Takes Venom to Make Anti-venom It's a Loamy Job It's Alive! It's in the Air It's My Party It's Still My Party It's...Alive? Item Enhancement Item Retrieval Jack o' Lantern Deliveries Jagund's Head Jahmael the Subjugator Jan Ra'Jin Jarl of Torsheim Jharru Riches Jien, Jin'Ka Warden Jin Devourers Join in the Attack Joining the Cabal Joining The Circle Joining the Dawn's Sign Joining the Imperial Trade Organization Joining the Merchant's Guild Joining the Society of Invention Journey Boots Journey through Martok Journey to Prince Azad Mahdavi-Kia Journey to Bordinar's Journey to Shadow's Edge Journey to Themnwar's Shield Journeyman Specialty Training (Gold Sigil) Journeyman Specialty Training (Silver Sigil) Joyful Tidings? Justice For The Courts Justice Rank K.A.I.N. N' Abled Kalendra's Cauldron Kaon Invaders Kaon Manipulation Kaon Serum Kaon Warding Karax's Head Karujin's Reawakening Kazduma Treasure Hunters Keep Your Venom Keeping in Tune Kel'Set Dar, the Axe of Ruin Keys to the Finder Keys to the Slaving Locks Khal Kick Out the Dwarves Kill Acarak the Crusher Kill Crag Lizards Kill Pallid Scorpions Kill the Coward Kill the Elite Scouts Kill the Missing Sentry Kill The Queen Kill the Scout Leader Kill the Scouts Kill the Sentries Kill the Useless Kill Tryndykavlen Killing Spree Killing the Rebel Kin and Companion Kindred Drakes Kinfolk Freedom Know Thy Enemy Knowing Is Half The Battle Knowing the Rakshasa Knowing Your Elements Knowledge From The Grave Knowledge of the Planes Knowledge Unknown Koi, Jin'Ka Warden Kojani Amateur Education Kojani Sanction for Guild Halls Kojuko Gluttons Kojuko Manhunters Komodo Skin Korb the Manslayer Korgan's Project Krenkel's Trap Kreshnikara, the Weaver of Storms Kronus Infineum Ksaravi Aukfruit Picker Ksaravi Communication Translation Ksaravi Communications Ksaravi Extermination Ksaravi Kidnappers Ksaravi Raiders Lagoon Fishers Launch a Human Offensive Launch an Elven Offensive Lay Low For Now Layowen Lead by Example Leaders of the Swamp Leafsaw Crawlers Learn Absolution Learn Elocution Learn Evaluations Learn More Evaluations Learn Rebuttal Learn Rebuttals Learn Repeals Learn Resolution Learn The Rifts Learn The Riftways Learning A Switchback Learning About Repeals Learning Deck Learning Deck Sections Learning Diplomacy Learning Draconite Corner Pieces Learning Draconite Dome Learning Draconite Ingots Learning Draconite Lattice Learning Draconite Portcullis Learning Flordiel Recipes Learning Helm Learning Hull Learning Hull Sections Learning Ichtakhta Recipes Learning Iron Bindings Learning Kojani Caravel Mast Mountings Learning Kojani Galleon Mast Mountings Learning Kojani Sloop Mast Mountings Learning Kojani Style Learning Mast Assembly Learning Mast Pole Learning Mithril Bindings Learning Mithril Support Beams Learning New Magics Learning Premium Large Beams Learning Prime Beams Learning Prime Panels Learning Prime Shingles Learning Pyrite Bindings Learning Qalian Caravel Mast Mountings Learning Qalian Galleon Mast Mountings Learning Qalian Sloop Learning Qalian Sloop Mast Mountings Learning Qalian Style Learning Rebuttals Learning Recipes Learning Repeals Learning Rudder Learning Select Beams Learning Select Panels Learning Spoke Learning Standard Housing Logs Learning Standard Panels Learning the Cause Learning Thestran Caravel Mast Mountings Learning Thestran Galleon Mast Mountings Learning Thestran Sloop Mast Mountings Learning Thestran Style Leather For Strappings Leather for the Harness Leather Strappings Leave Your Mark Leechsnake Venomsacs Legendary Fiend Hunter's Weapon Legends in the Islands Legends of the Raiders Leopard Hides Lessen the Hyena Threat Lesser Hunting Let's Do Lunch Let's End This Lieutenants Life of a Crafter Life of a Diplomat Life Trading Light Belt Light Bracers Light Breastplate Light Fighter Training Light Greaves Light Reinforcements Lighten Your Burden Lighting the Spark Lightning Research Lines in the Sand Lion Behavior Liorana's Assistant Liquid Metal Listen to Kiri TenTrees Little Cousins Living On A Prayer Living Rock Living Sand Sample Living Sandstone? Lizard Skin Lizard Tails Lizardman Attack Loamsworn Necklaces Lobo Head Local Maidens Locate Camp Dhanrak Locate the Giant Squid Lomshir Emissaries Lomshir Supplies Long Term Effects Looking For A Clue Looming Assault Loosen the Gulgrethor Grasp Lord Tsang's Wisdom Lorskan's Ships Lost and Found Lost Charm Lost Daughter Lost Family Heirloom Lost Fishing Supplies Lost In The Flames Lost Kef Lost Livestock Lost Lockboxes Lost Magic Lost Tablets Loth's Lieutenant Loud and Disturbing Lov Switches Love Letters Lost Lover's Quarrel Lower the Guard Loyalty For Sale Lucky Beaks Lucky to be NonUnDead Lupine Politics Lure Them Out Mad Mad Montebon Mage Or Problem Mages and Tenders Maggan's Hand in All This Magi Hold Deep Freeze Magi Hold Inferno Magi Hold Shock Magi Hold: An Empire Strikes Back Magi Hold: Breaking Out Magi Hold: Consensus Magi Hold: Containment Unit Magi Hold: Dissent in the Ranks Magi Hold: General Strike Magi Hold: Insanity's Source Magi Hold: Introduction Magi Hold: Jale, Terror of Kojan Magi Hold: Magi Hold Chaos Magi Hold: Magi Hold Epilogue Magi Hold: Rekai Appears! Magi Hold: Report, Soldier! Magi Hold: Taking Down Rekai Magi Hold: Tensho's Plan Magi Hold: The Hunt Magi Hold: The Ulvari Remains Magi Hold: Thinning the Herd Magi Hold: Turncoat Magi Hold: Twisted Research Magi Hold: Ultraviolence Magi Hold: Zosun the Fiend Magi Hold: Zosun, Come Out To Play Magi Magic Magic for the Taking Magic Interrupted Magic of the Swamp Magic Without Frontiers Magical Crab Chowder Magister Grave's Research Magistrate's Runes Mail of the Father Make Known my Story Make These Peacocks Lovebirds Making Beautiful Music Making Medicine Malatuar the Cannibal Malcontent? Mandibles Equal Money Manifestations of Jin Mantidae Forged Breastplate Mantidae Forged Gauntlets Mantidae Forged Girdle Mantidae Forged Greaves Mantidae Forged Helm Mantidae Forged Pauldrons Mantidae Forged Sabatons Mantidae Forged Underlay Mantidae Forged Vambraces Many Components Map of Thestra Mapping the Mine Mapping the Path Mapping the Rock Marauding Spirits Martok Cleanser Martok Dreadbringer Martok Outrigger Amulets Martok Scar Martok Treasure Martok Writs Martok's Past Mask of Darkness Mask of Hatred Mask of Shadow Masks of the Lucent Defender Masks of the Lucent Hero Mast Repair Master Fhungusu Master Uiza-do Kahn Matchmaker Matters of the Hearth Matu-Makas Maw of Ghalnn Maybe There are Others Meat for Tanvu Meat for the Crew Meat Grinder Meat of the Earth Mechanical Terror Medallion of Lord Tsang Medical Studies Meet Back Up with Mog Meet Krellan Goldenhand Meet the Elders Meet the Heartsworn Meet The Investigator Meet the Professors Meet the Resistance Meet the Thistles Meet Your Instructor Meeting Quotas Meeting With The Master Mekalian Extravaganza of Science and Technology Melting Ice Memories of the Old Blood Memory Plant Memory Wipe Mend the Wounds Mercenaries' Bidding Mercenary Giants Mercenary Work Merchant Deals Mercy Killing Messy Beats Meteoric Studies Might Does Not Make Right Mildewed Leftovers Mine Your Manners Miniature Mojo Miniature Skeletons Mining For A Heart That's Cold Mining for Miners in Rille's Strike Minions of Krigus Minotaur Heathens Mint Condition Mislead the Envoy Missing Agents Missing Citizens Missing Crew Missing Crewmember Missing Essentials Missing Guardians Missing in Action Missing Ingredient Missing Kinfolk Missing Magic Missing Noble Missing Pages Mission Mayhem Mission: Slay Admiral Chrykalis Mission: Slay Archon Travix Mission: Slay Athriss Essal Mission: Slay Enraged X-83 Mission: Slay General Vicus Mission: Slay Malfunctioning X-77 Mission: Slay Palpenipe Mission: Slay Shylosia Missive to Tursh Mistral Shards Mitten Delivery Mnalus Invasion Modes of Transportation Moldy Mushrooms Mole Whacking Monk for Hire Monomaniacal Villagers Monster Tea Party Monsters for Miles Moonstruck Fool Morale Obligation Morale Of The Story Morduma Totems More (Un)expected Results More About Evaluations More Dead Weight More Deliveries for Caberton More Foes of the Sleeping Moon More Ghost-ese More Information More Inquiries More Items for Yoshin More Medical Studies More Missing Children More Mummy Food More Oil More Out of Towners More Precious Than Jewels More Results More Salt Glands More Starspark Pearls More to Learn More Training More Unruly Adventurers More Work Mory's Deal Mosquito Problem Mostly Dead But Not All Dead Mountain Shadows Moving on From Here Moving on to Tawar Galan Moving on Up Muddy Waters Mullosk Membranes Mummies Gotta Eat Too Mummy Bandages Mummy Food Mushroom Surprise Mussels for Muxy Mutant Scare Myrthion's Cousin Mysterious Chest Mystical Bones Nalzen's Regards Nasty Leeches! Natural Resources Nature of the Ulvari Nature's Allies Nayib Al'kalee Naziel's Request Neamsog Needs You Necessary Ingredients Necessary Investigation Necromancer Across The River Necromantics Needle in the Hay Needle of Power Negotiating the Point Nerach Infestation Neutralized Ground New Destination New Evaluations New Inventions New Lines of Logic New Old Documents New Partnerships New Statements New Targonor New Targonor Dock Repairs Nexus of Summoning Night of the Zull Nightmare Visions Nishek's Summoning No Fish for Tursh No Guts No Gorey No Loose Ends No More Dents No More Golems No Rest for the Weary No Small Task Nobody Expects the Arcane Inquisition Nom Nom Nom None Shall Stand Nook's Discovery Not a Thief, Just a Killer Not Dead Yet Not My Blood Not of Blood But of Spirit Not To Split Note of Urgency Nothing But a Hound Dog Nothordon of Legend (Part 1) Notification Of Your Arrival Nyrgard Outpost Oasis Wisps Oathbreakers: Destroy the Enslaved Kobolds Oathbreakers: Destroy the Smuggled Sacks Oathbreakers: Find our Spy Oathbreakers: Report to Garidon Flintstrike Oathbreakers: Slay Devarus Objects for Study Objects of Unknown Power Obtaining a Consensus Obtaining a Title Obtaining the Documents Odd Request Of Biomechanics Of Blood And Scale Of Sundials and Elementals Off to Rille's Encampment Off To See The Wizard Offensive Knowledge Offering to the Sisters Officer Gallow Okhnom's Supplies: Clearing the Way Okhnom's Supplies: Finding Shalen Okhnom's Supplies: Stolen Supplies Okhnom's Supplies: The Delivery Okhnom's Supplies: The Final Delivery Oki's Jewels Old Alliances Old Allies, New Faces Old Scrolls Old Targonor: A Noble's Death Old Targonor: Bearing the Sage's Revenge Old Targonor: Blood and Ice Old Targonor: Changing of the Guard Old Targonor: De-Construction Efforts Old Targonor: Dealing with Death Old Targonor: Fonts of Torturous Power Old Targonor: Keep-ing up with the Past Old Targonor: More Fonts of Torturous Power Old Targonor: Shifted Allegiances Old Targonor: Souls Lost to the Past Old Targonor: The Plague Lord's End Old Targonor: To the Depths of Betrayal and Back On the Path to Bordinar's Cleft On to Ca'ial Brael On to Raia Once Was Lost One Empire's Trash One Final Component One Hand Clapping One Job At A Time One of Our Own One Other Elf One Rank 4 Badge One Rank 5 Badge One Stone Eye Onward and Upward Onward to Martok Onward to Pao Min Onward to the First Beacon Onward to the Second Beacon Open Source Cave Operation Red Operation Red Reprised Opportunity Knocks Orc Assault Martok Cleanser Orc Assault Martok Dreadbringer Orc Assault Martok Scar Orcish Invasion Orders of Slavery Origin of the Frogs Ornamental Shield Ornamental Shield (Part 2) Ornamental Shield (Part 3) Ostranomical Other Resources Otherworldly Artifacts Our Information Out of Leather Out of My Head Out of Place Out of the Ordinary Out Of The Sands, Into The Fire Out of Towners Out With The Old Outfitter Training: Assembly Outfitter Training: Complications and Quality Outfitter Training: Crafting Tools Outfitter Training: Proper Attire Outfitter Training: The Crafting Process Outfitter Training: Using Utilities Outfitter Training: Work Orders Outlaws: Draven's Head Outlaws: Hands Across Three Rivers Outlaws: Rewarding Our Heroes Outpost Ingredients Outpost Work Outside Assistance Over Their Heads Overgrowth Paincasters Paint Palace Ally Paladins of the Brotherhood Pantheon Research: Old Secrets Parasite Dawn Part Time Crafter Party Crasher Pass Along The Message Passage to Kortella Patching Patches Patchwork Chitin: Belt Patchwork Chitin: Boots Patchwork Chitin: Cap Patchwork Chitin: Gloves Patchwork Chitin: Leggings Patchwork Chitin: Shoulders Patchwork Chitin: Tunic Patchwork Chitin: Underlay Patchwork Chitin: Wristguards Pathetic Soldiers Patrol Patrol the Road Patrol the Shield Paving the Way Paw Wraps Pawns Of A Greater Evil Pay Dirt Pay the Lieutenant Peace For The Pursued Peaceful Offering Peculiar Fragments Penetrating The Core People Are Strange Perfect Undead Servants Persuade Magnate Rikzik Pesky Horse Flies Pestilent Annoyance Petty Thugs Phase Stones Picking Up More Pieces Picking Up The Pieces Picks to Axes Pieces In Their Places Pig Part Portents Pillars in Harmony Placid Lords Placing The Blame Plaguebearers Plan of Attack Planar Amulets Plane Shifters Planning Ahead Plans Within Plans Planting Clues Platform Peril Playing Matchmaker Playing the Vulture Playing With Fire Poaching Eggs Poems of Magic Poetic Justice Poison For Thee Poison Glands Poison In Your Words Poison Supply (Part 1) Poison Supply (Part 2) Poison Supply (Part 3) Poison Supply (Part 4) Poison Supply (Part5) Poison Supply (Part 6) Poison Supply (Part 7) Poison Supply (Part 8) Poison Supply (Part9) Poison Supply (Part 10) Poison Supply (Part 11) Poison Supply (Part 12) Poison Test Poison the Hyenas Poison The Water Poisoned Bridge Poisoned Flora Polished Steins for Darkbrew's Tavern Pollen Sprite Essence Collection Pooch on the Loose Port Authority Documentation Portable Dirigible Haversack Portals of the Abyss Portents Of Victory Positively Smoldering Possessed Farmers Potion Delivery Potion of Illusion: Tehatamani Potion of Illusion: Xakrin Potion of Lucent Breath Potion of Lucent Shifting Potion of Lucent Vision Powders and Potions Power Behind the Mask Power Corrupts Power Drain Power in Corruption Power of the Warmongers Power Up Powerful Var Earring Powerful Var Necklace Powerful Var Ring Powering the Crystal Praefect Victory Pray For The Dead Precious Cargo Precision Hoarding Prepare Your Case Preparing for the Road Ahead Presenting the Evidence Preserve Your Soul Preventing Death Pricey Rocks Pride of the Army Priests of the Brotherhood Prince Hrod of Sybaris Priority Threats Prisoners of the Coven Prisoners Taken Prisoner Pristine Feathers Pristine Karrusian Scales Procuring Leverage Prophetic Action Protecting Misthaven: Berserker Beetles Protecting Misthaven: Swarm Stirge Protecting Misthaven: Zihurr Legionnaires Protection from Whom, Again? Protection From Whom? Prove Your Loyalty Proving a Point Proving Clan Devotion Proving Your Blood Proving Your Strength Proving Your Worth Provision: Imprisoned Merchant Djinn Provision: Shimmering Zull Portal Shard Provision: Var Concoctions Provoking Convokers Provoking Shadowhounds Pruning The Seeds Psion Sakari Pulling Teeth Pumpkin Carving Pumpkin Troubles Pungent Mushrooms Punishment is Not Enough Puny Scorpions Purge of the Elements Purifying the Temple (Part 1) Purifying the Temple (Part 2) Purifying the Temple (Part 3) Pursue Further Opportunities Pursuing Your Destiny Put Down your Picks Put Farmer John to Rest Putrid Body Parts Putting Aside Old Prejudices Putting Fears To Rest Putting the Farmer Down Puzzle Pieces Qa River Expedition Qalian Amateur Education Qalian Components Qalian Elemental Bows Qalian Guarantee for Guild Halls Qalian Premonitions Quelling the Riot Question and Answer Quickfinger Quota: Wrenfold Bandits Quota: Wrenfold Bandits - Raising the Quota Ra'Jin Assault Ra'Jin Glarewings Ra'Jin Masters Ra'Jin Ravager Ra'Jin Rooftops Ra'Jin Senshi Rabid Plainstalker Hunt Rachis Radioactive Scare Raiders in the Swamp Raiding the Tombs Raising Morale Raising the Stakes Raising Tursh Rally Commander Zilge Rally Karnag Rally the Raki Rallying the Students Rampaging Riot Rank Dealings Rank Up Rare Bear Rare Opportunity Rarities of the Rock Rat Fishing Rat Traps Ratatouille Ravenous Flare Beasts Raw Starspark Salt Re-Clearing the Way Re-exposure Reactions and Retractions Ready For Work Ready To Advance (Apprentice) Ready To Advance (Templar) Ready... Set... Go! Part 1 - Griffon Turismo Ready... Set... Go! Part 2 - Fly Me a River Real Cleansing Realigning the Hydra Reaping What you Sow Rebuilding the Weapon Receiving Instruction Recession of Beauty Recession of Beauty (Phase 2) Recharging the Key Reclaimed Treasures Recover Ali-Dad's Weapon Recover Our History Recover The Argent Coil Recover the Goods Recovering Personal Effects Recovering Taos Idol of Focus Recovering the Artifacts Recovering the Enthralling Poppy Recovering the Ethereal Orchid Recovering the Necrotic Lotus Recovering the Supplies Recovery for Sparrowsong Recruiting the Youth Recycling Red Sparrow Assault Red Sparrow Scouts Redcap Origins Redcaps to Blame Redemption Redeye's Reavers Reduced to Blood and Howls Reestablish Communications Refining the Salt Regrowth Rejoin the Blooded Release the Puny Scorpions Releasing the Cursed Releasing The Spirits Releasing the Treants Relic of Courage Relic of Honor Relic of Wisdom Relics of Virtue Remnants of the Soulless Remove the Head, and the Body Dies Rendezvous With Eni Jaderiver Renton's Request Repair - o - Matic 2000 Repairing the Shrines Repeals Repelling Eidolon Replacement Killer Replenishing Supplies Report Back to Thistle Report For Training Report to Agent Narglok Report to Agent Narglok (2nd time) Report to Alaldra Nedri Report to Armantel Danawan Report to Captain Foorna Report to Centurion Drahkma Report To Commander Zilge Report to Dahknarg Report to Drovin at Bordinar's Gate Report to Eisa Var Report to Ganthin Report to General Zewg Report to Guard Tuval Report to Kiri Tentrees Report to Lomshir Report To Nalzen Report to Officer Yu Report to Priori Brihnira Report to Sixfish Report to Veenax Garrison Report to Velman Reporting for Duty Reporting In Reporting In Again Reptile Patrol Reptile Retribution Repulsive Body Parts Rescue Hassar al'Azzimat Research Exchange Treaty Research Recovery Researching The Powder Resolution? Resource Denial Respect is Earned Respecting Masterpieces Responding to the Call Resting Place of the Sages Restive Mariners Restless Farmers Restore Marin Retain Loyalty to Jaluna Retribution Retrieve our Lost Kin Retrieve Ten'Drayl's Research Notes Retrieve the Book of Tactics Retrieving Rabble Retrieving the Reins Return a Borrowed Weapon Return the Contract Return to Brihnira Return to Djau Return to Elder Wen Starbrook Return to Gwealla Return to Jaluna Return to Mellion Return To Nalzen Return to Old Man Silverwillow Return to Raska Return to Redria Return to the Elders Return to the Field Return to the Fold Return to the Ogre King Return to Veteran Sixfish Returning the Dead Returning to Sihari Returning to the Source Revelations Revenge Revenge From Beyond Revenge is a Scorpion Revenge of the Rat Revenge Stings Reverse Requistion Reward: Accessories Reward: Cards Reward: Cloaks Reward: Containers Reward: Expendables Reward: Jewelry Reward: Kojani Accoutrements Reward: Kojani Clothes Reward: Qalian Accoutrements Reward: Qalian Clothes Reward: Thestran Accoutrements Reward: Thestran Clothes Reward: Titles Reweaving a Broken Rope Rewrought Infineum Armor Rhajiri Exploits Ride the Gauntlet Riding a Shadowhound Rift Gem Riftseeker Destruction Righteous Flame Rightful Heir Rightful Heirs Rindol Field Repair Duty Ring of the Rakshasa Ring of Vision Rings of the Lucent Defender Rings of the Lucent Hero Rinlor's Reagent Rise of the Zull Rising Dust Rising in Rank Risk to Thestra Risky Business Rites of Passage Ritual Embrace Rituals of the Ashendreg Rival Fisherman Rivals In Death Road Rangers Road to Dark Horse Downs Robes of the Cultists Roc Solid Rock and Roll Rock Crushing Rock Defense Rock Fragments Rock Material Rod of Harmony Roll the Bones Room of Dreams Root of the Problem Rooting Out the Spy Rosetta Rotten Meat Rough Elemental Vial Rough Powder Rouse the Union Royal Assistance Royal Delivery Royal Invitation Royal Order Royal Orders Royal Parchment Royal Servitude Ruined Jharruu Blade (Part 1) Ruined Jharruu Blade (Part 2) Ruined Jharruu Blade (Part 3) Ruined Jharruu Blade (Part 4) Ruined Jharuu Staff (Part 1) Ruined Jharuu Staff (Part 2) Ruined Jharuu Staff (Part 3) Ruined Jharuu Staff (Part 4) Ruined Jharuu Sword (Part 1) Ruined Jharuu Sword (Part 2) Ruined Jharuu Sword (Part 3) Ruined Jharuu Sword (Part 4) Ruined Ruins Rumors Runed Jharuu Staff Runes for Worship Runes of Aanak Vor'dan Runes of Power Runeshells Runic Markings Running for the Night Rush Hour Sabotage The Supplies Safe Field Safe Travels: Cockatrice Safe Travels: Dreadwings Safe Travels: Fierce Plains Tarantulas Safety First Safety of Leth Nurae Sage Relics Sailors' Misfortune Salt Glands Sanctuary of Ibuteon Sands of Verihn Savagery Must Be Contained Save Tanvu Save the Beacons Save the Menagerie (Part 1) Save the Menagerie (Part 2) Save the Sultan Saving the Baron's Deer Saving The Savant Savory Meats Scarab Shell Augmentation Scare off the Poachers Scarred Perfection Scattering Ashes Scavenger Hunt Scavengers of Bone Schema Schematics for Akkon: Cloaking Device Schematics for Akkon: Deep Sea Mask Schematics for Akkon: Power Gloves Schematics for Akkon: Ultra Light Cape Schematics for Akkon: Xennu Dar Boots Schematics for Akkon: Xennu Dar Helmet Scintillating Spheres Scorpion Hunt Scorpion Poison Scorpion Venom Scouring the Earth Scout Ichtakhta (Flordiel) Scout Ichtakhta (Gorgalok) Scout Recovery Scout the Gulch Scout The Isle Scout Vsurog Moore (Flordiel) Scout Vsurog Moore (Ichtakhta) Scout's Warning Scouting Flordiel (Gorgalok) Scouting Flordiel (Ichtakhta) Scouting for Yamsagiva Scouting the Keep Scouting the Skies Scouting the Vaelwyn Citadel Scratching at the Surface Scrupulous Guidance Seabird Rescue Seadredge Doldrums Seafloor Litter Sealed Away Sealed from Sand Search the Academy Searching For The Palace Searching the Past Seawatch Crawlers Seawatch Sand Fiends Seawatch Scorpions Second Signature Statement Secret is in the Sauce Secret of the Legion Secrets of the Citadel Secure the Alliance Securing Boulder Pass See For Yourself See to Our Guests Seed of Corruption Seeds for the Future Seeds of Power Seek Fezzik Seek Out Lix Luckkin Seek the Martyr Seeking Counsel Seeking Help Seeking Order Seeking out Ulla Seeking The Legend of Trengal Keep Seeking The Seeker Seeking the Trainer Seeking the Traitor Seeking the Traitor (2nd time) Seeping Water Seer's Adornment Seer's Belt Seer's Bracers Seer's Clasp Seer's Gloves Seer's Headguard Seer's Pants Seer's Shoes Seer's Shoulderguards Sell Raw Starspark Salt Sell Starspark Extract Selling Souls Send Love to the Landing Send the Lizardmen a Message Sending a Message Sensitive Information Sensitive Missions Sentry Supplies Seonid's Meal Serpent of Siharis Set the Example Settle Aslak's Debts Settle the Bets Settle their Dispute Settle with House Heartsworn Settling Accounts Severing Rifts Shadow of the Zull Shadowhound Counsel Shadows In The Darkness Shaletooth Armor Shaman Krat Shang Treasure Shard of Anthalas Shard Resonation Sharp Dressed Man Sharptooth Shattered Spirit of a Broken Lord Shells For Sale Shifting Possession Shimmering Wings Shimmerleaf Turmoil Shina's New Weapon Shiny Rocks Shipwright's Order Shocked Into Action Shoe In Short Handed Nakai Show Proof of the Alliance Shrine of the Wind Shrine of the Zephyr Side Deal Side-stepping Silence the Alarm Silius, Avarem, or Jansan Silk Collecting Silver's Delivery Simona Says Siren Flowers Siren's Hairbrush Sisters: Aniike Willems Sisters: Hethe's Demise Sisters: Licorice And Lettuce Sisters: Purifying The Hethepool Sisters: Purifying The Nightspring Sisters: Sampling The Source Sisters: The Sanders homestead Six Degrees of Darkness Six Legs Bad Skawlra Camp Skawlra Map Report Skeletal Remains Skeletal Supplies Skeletal War Machine Skill Yearned Skins and Scales Skrilien Practices Skullduggery Skulls Slay Assilia Faewood (Gorgalok) Slay Assilia Faewood (Ichtakhta) Slay Azurewing (Gorgalok) Slay Azurewing (Ichtakhta) Slay Garuli the Feeder (Gorgalok) Slay Guulreg the Purifier (Gorgalok) Slay Handmaiden Zellina (Gorgalok) Slay More Loamites Slay the Master Wizards Slay the Slavemaster Slay The Spores Slay Zelrinik the Hillsinger (Gorgalok) Slaying Skawlra Sleight of Goldenhand Slightly Used Slimelings Slithering Stalker Slithering Yolk Sludge Sample Smashtacular Smear Campaign Smithing Supplies Smooth Wings Smuggler's Delight Smuggler's Sauce Snakelike Practices Snakes on the Plain Sneaky Assassins So Close Yet So Far Soaring Brains Society Writ of Membership Soldier Morale Soldier Rescue Soldiers Growl Solid Stone Solve the Riddle Some Like It, Some Don't Somehow Fooled Something In the Water Soul and Brain Power Soul Collector Soul Shifting Soul Suffering Soup For Veskal: Bowls...Kind Of Soup For Veskal: Spices Needed Soup For Veskal: Thanks But No Thanks Soup For Veskal: The Main Ingredient Soup For Veskal: The Soup Was Great! Soup For Veskal: Viola! Southwatch Reports Spare Parts Sparks In The Dark Sparrows of a Different Color Spawn Identity Speak to Archaeologist Palpe Rengoa Speak to Bautali Speak to Bjorn Speak to Constable Txyel Speak to Inquisitor Hammerheart Speak to Karm Speak to Veskal Rukeru Speak with Eiflia Speak With Inquisitor Westlen Speak with Mraroun Ali-Mar Speak With Nalzen Speak With Radu Speaking Stones Special Delivery Specialized Training Spectral Ingredients Spellcaster Training Spider Flesh Spider Samples Spies of the Undead Spiky Jewels Spirit Bond Spirit of Talsu Spirit Speaker Spirit Summoner Charms Spirit Talkers Spirit Trouble Spiritblossom Harvest Spirits of the Forest Spirits' Reprieve Spiritual Exercises Spiritual Fulfillment Spiritual Guidance Spiritual Release Spiritual Weapons Splintered Membranous Belt Splintered Membranous Boots Splintered Membranous Cap Splintered Membranous Gloves Splintered Membranous Leggings Splintered Membranous Shoulders Splintered Membranous Tunic Splintered Membranous Underlay Splintered Membranous Wristguards Spoilcrawlers of Zoth Uluus Spore Collecting Spores of the Blood Cap Spread The Word Ssre'vessk Starspark Extract Starspark Medicine Starspark Pearls Start Learning about Civic Diplomacy Start Parleying with the Citizens Stasis Threaded Pantaloons Stasis Threaded Slippers Statements Status of the Legion Steal a Morduma Talisman Stealing from Thieves Stealing the Wind Steel Will Stem The Tide Stepping on a Weed Sticks and Sticks Sticks and Stones Stifling Supply Lines Still Water Stirrings in the Sand Stolen Demolitions Stolen Goods Stolen Heirloom Stolen Homes Stolen Property Stolen Supplies Stolen Textiles Stolen Treasures Stone To Flesh Stoned Operatives Stonehorns Stones Within Stones Stop the Calamity Stop the Cultists Stop the Flow Stop the Leak Stop The Madness Stop the Surveyors Stopping the Advance Stopping the Smugglers Stories of Loss Storm Crystals Storming The Castle Stormslam, Blitz of the Mistral Storm Stormspiders Stormwynd Beacon Stormwynd Ruins Stout for Greencopper Tower Stranded Shores Strange Bedfellows Strange Business Strange Shards Strange Spirits Strange Things Are Afoot Strangers at the Door Strategic Advice Stray Chicken Strength Defined Strength of Silk Strength of the Legion Strengthening the Spell Striking the Viper Strident Sap Belt Strident Sap Boots Strident Sap Cap Strident Sap Gloves Strident Sap Leggings Strident Sap Shoulders Strident Sap Tunic Strident Sap Underlay Strident Sap Wristguards Strike First, Strike Hardest Striking a Blow Striking Deeper Striking Home Striking the Viper Striped Jackals Stripes the Kitten Strong is Weak Studded Forest Leather Belt Studded Forest Leather Boots Studded Forest Leather Cap Studded Forest Leather Gloves Studded Forest Leather Leggings Studded Forest Leather Shoulders Studded Forest Leather Tunic Studded Forest Leather Underlay Studded Forest Leather Wristguards Studying Bricks Studying Your Statements Summoning Circle Summoning Karujin Summoning of Vol Tuniel Summoning the Houndmaster Sun Cho's Research Sunken Brew Supplies for Master Yaol Supplies In Order Supply Delivery Supplying The Post Suppressing Canine Senses Suppression Surgical Strike Surprise Attack Swamp Leather: Belt Swamp Leather: Boots Swamp Leather: Cap Swamp Leather: Gloves Swamp Leather: Leggings Swamp Leather: Shoulders Swamp Leather: Tunic Swamp Leather: Underlay Swamp Leather: Wristguards Swamp Satin: Arms Swamp Satin: Cuffs Swamp Satin: Gloves Swamp Satin: Hood Swamp Satin: Pantaloons Swamp Satin: Robe Swamp Satin: Sash Swamp Satin: Shawl Swamp Satin: Slippers Swamps of the Dead Swatting Pests Swaying the Vote Sweeper Agent Swiftfoot Shanty Swine for the Canine Switching It Up Swordsmith's Letter Sybarite Magnate Gurz Sybarite Magnate Nargol Symbols of the Flordiel Symphony of the Butcher T'Lyas the Wicked Tablets of Awakening Taejin's Blade Taint of the Yukionna Tainted Artifacts Tainted Knowledge Take Back the Mill Take Back the Power Take Down Drell Take it to Them Take Them Down Take This! Take to the Seas Take What Others Have Taking a Cue from History Taking Back Taking Down The Champion Taking Down the Rats Talakor the Vampire Slayer Talakor's Summons Talisman of the Worthy Talisman of the Worthy (Part 2) Talisman of the Worthy (Part 3) Talk to Brergre Talk To Veskal Tall Tales Talons of Telon Taming of the Ghostfang Taming the Beast Tanalion's Training Tanalion's Wisdom Tanvager's Man Tanvu Alliance Tanvu Sojourn Tao's Idol Tap Your Potential - Diplomacy Introduction Targets of Opportunity TASC: Brommilix TASC: Deathly Stench TASC: Garulie TASC: Gorlok TASC: Lixirikin TASC: My Hearts Will Go On TASC: Nathrix TASC: Toot Your Own Horn TASC: Uncanny Evidence TASC: 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity TASC: Balls of Fire TASC: Bandori TASC: Blazing Crystals TASC: Cakina TASC: Corpse Campers TASC: Daniri Sagril TASC: Dark Corruption TASC: Deconstruct the Constructs TASC: Eerie Squallers TASC: Face Off TASC: Filtha TASC: Krassin TASC: Lordon Dalmarin TASC: Plenias TASC: Reaping Reavers TASC: Salrin TASC: Shocking Discoveries TASC: Shonaka TASC: Soroth TASC: Stealthy Assassins TASC: Tainted Chitters TASC: The Great Eye TASC: The Magic Party TASC: The Midas Touch TASC: The Omac Project TASC: There's Something Fishy Around Here TASC: Undead Troopers TASC: Wisil TASC: Yiminil TASC: Zilrith TASC: Zyxil Task for Naemsog: Greater Ksaravi Task for Neamsog: Fiendflies Task for Neamsog: Krokodus Task for Neamsog: Lesser Ksaravi Task for Neamsog: Ruquasa Lions Task For Renton Keep: A Loss of Food Task For Renton Keep: A Watchful Eye Task For Renton Keep: Anti-Venom Supply Task For Renton Keep: Badger Aggression Task For Renton Keep: Bat Troubles Task For Renton Keep: Bloodthief Cleansing Task For Renton Keep: Curses! Task For Renton Keep: Griffon Fledglings Task For Renton Keep: Infectious Insectus Task For Renton Keep: Lizard Hides Task For Renton Keep: Mauler Claws Task For Renton Keep: Overpopulation Task for Tahean's Vengeance: Earth Sorrow Essence Task for Tahean's Vengeance: Kaon Soulspark Threat Task for Tahean's Vengeance: Kill Forest Stalkers Task for Three Rivers: Beyond Khazbatak Task for Three Rivers: Bugbear Expansion Task for Three Rivers: Clan Bears Task for Three Rivers: Dreckwater Mosquitoes Task for Three Rivers: Fallen Star Fragments Task for Three Rivers: Giant Spiders Task for Three Rivers: Goliath Spiders Task for Three Rivers: Greater Stonesmashers Task for Three Rivers: Leechsnakes Task for Three Rivers: Murk Tortoise Eggs Task for Three Rivers: River Cleansing Task for Three Rivers: Road to Bordinar's Cleft Task for Three Rivers: Stone Slimes Task for Three Rivers: Stonesmasher Gamehunters Task for Three Rivers: Supplies for Khazbatak Task for Three Rivers: Venomous Mudcroakers Task for Three Rivers: Zihurr Arthropods Task for Veskal's Exchange: Anti-Venom Task for Veskal's Exchange: Beetle Bark Task for Veskal's Exchange: Blood Stones Task for Veskal's Exchange: Foul Water Task for Veskal's Exchange: Ice Fruit Task for Veskal's Exchange: Using Evil Task for Veskal's Exchange: Verdant Mounts TASK: Blood of the Forest TASK: Destroy The Betrayers TASK: Don't Spy On Me TASK: Dragon Turtle Meat TASK: Ease The Souls TASK: End The Suffering TASK: Flitter Swatting TASK: Fly Swatting TASK: Hunter Hunted TASK: Hunter Sacks TASK: Jump The Knights TASK: Kill Hyenas TASK: Kill Large Dustwalkers TASK: Kill The Lions TASK: Kill Young Wyverns TASK: Mad Stoners TASK: Natural Light TASK: Punish The Dead TASK: Sandrunner Cookies TASK: Stabbing Stingers TASK: Stop The Warders TASK: Strong Wings TASK: They Make Good Decorations TASK: Thin The Sandrunners TASK: Tiny Trouble Tasty Horsemeat Tattered Legion Teclisen's Demand Tell it to the Thunderaxes Tell the Sheriff Telon Awaits Templar Rank Temporene Tempted by the Treats of Another Terminus Of The Armaments Terranynth Residue Test of Blood Test of Blood (Part 2) Test of Ghalnn: Dark Eye Gnolls Test of Spirit Test of Strength Test of Will Testing Testing The Automaton Testing the Finder Testing Your Blood Tharridon's Head Tharridon's Quarry: Glowing Ore Tharridon's Quarry: Krendal's End Tharridon's Quarry: Thaumaturgy In Action That Little Spark Of Celestial Flame The 57th Annual Cave Crawler Run The Achatlan Invader's Plans The Ageless One The Ahnd'ka Flight The All-Father's Resurrection The Alpha The Ambassador's Repairs The Ancient Jin Scriptures The Ancients: Hidden Secret The Ancients: Knowledge The Ancients: Lane The Ancients: Promises The Antechamber The Arcane Hostage The Ark of Aanak Vor'dan The Arrogance of Xo The Art of Charm Casting The Art of Death The Art Of Diplomacy The Art of Forging Infineum The Art of Intimidation The Artisan The Aukfruit The Bandit Note The Banshee Queen The Beacon of Souls The Beacon's Fire The Bears of Beranid Downs The Beginning of Enlightenment The Best Defense... The Best Way To Grasp A Thistle... The Big Brawl The Bigger Threat The Bird Plague The Black Book The Blessing of Faith The Bloodletter The Book of Gazzriel The Book of Talfyn The Book of Vallidar'Arth The Bringer of Storms The Broken Fang Threat The Broken Sword The Bugbear Menace: Disrupt the Operation The Bugbear Menace: Disrupting the Gemrunners The Bugbear Menace: Hunting the Hunters The Bugbear Menace: Might Makes Right The Bugbear Menace: One Fish, Two Fish, No Fish The Butcher The Cabin On The Hill The Captain's Old Sword The Capture The Cartheon Invasion The Cause The Celestine Ward The Centurion's Edict The Ceremony of Vol Tuniel The Chamber of Life The Change The Charm Maker's Teachings The City Connection The Civil Service of the Empire The Cleansing The Cleansing of the Shrines The Cleansing of the Valley The Core The Corrupted Brain The Corrupted Okami The Corruption of Fullmoon Spring The Cost of Betrayal The Countess' Request The Courier The Crafty One The Crux of Cairnworth Hall The Crux of Castle Landsview The Crux of Trengal Keep The Cult of Tauth The Cure The Dam The Dance of Lights The Dark Horse Track The Dark Ruins of Trengal Keep The Dark Witch The Darkmage The Deadly Swamps The Death of Ksaravi Kolok The Desert has Teeth The Dice Man The Diplomat The Discord of Kaon The Dragon's Bite The Dreamers Slumber The Drowned The Dyemaker's Tests The East Gate The Eastern Outpost The Element of Surprise The End of Innocence The Enemy Of My Enemy The Equine Connection The Essence of Flame The Essence of Kaon The Essence Of Souls The Eternal Rose The Ethereal Orchid The Expert The Eyes of Marsh The Face of Death The Fallen Empire The Fate of Captain Umbertroe The Fewer The Better The Final Assault The Final Journey The Final Steps The Final Test The Final Tests of Jin The Finer Points Of Negotiation The Fire Of Life The First Charm The Five Brothers The Flordiel Emissary The Foecleaver The Forbidden Poppy The Foreman The Forest Home The Forest Walks The Forest's Heart The Forgiven The Forgiven (Phase 2) The Forgotten Earring (Part 1) The Forgotten Earring (Part 2) The Forgotten Earring (Part 3) The Forgotten Earring (Part 4) The Forgotten Earring (Part 5) The Forgotten Earring (Part 6) The Forgotten Earring (Part 7) The Forgotten Earring (Part 8) The Forgotten Earring (Part 9) The Forgotten Earring (Part 10) The Four Flowers The Frozen East The Garden of Regret The Gathering Darkness The Gathering Magic The Gifts of the Desert The Gnomish Job The Gold Arm of Water The Gorgalok Emissary The Great Catch of '36 The Great Escape The Great Hunt The Gremlin Menace The Growing Shadow The Guild's Desperation The Hand That Feeds The Harbingers The Head of the Beast The Headless Heralds The Headmaster's Assistance The Heart of a Leader The Herbalist's Equipment The Hidden Spring The Hills Are Alive The History Of The Spiritragers The Holy Potion The Horse's Mouth The House of Fallen Leaves The Hunt The Hunt Continues The Hunter's League The Husk of it All The Husk of it All (Part 2) The Ichtakhta Emissary The Imperial Poacher The Ingredients The Inner Eye of Wisdom The Jharru of Zossyr The Jin'Ka Forest The Jin'Ka Wardens The Kalem Sisters The Kaon Have Come The Kaon Rift The Karaji Problem The Karrusian's Hidden Power The Khal To Service The Killing Word The Kojani Apprentice The Kojani Journeyman The Land of Giants The Last Chance The Leak That Became a Puddle The Legend of Blue Boar The Legend of Grakkor The Legend of Lord Tsang The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 1) The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 2) The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 3) The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 4) The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 5) The Legend of Trengal Keep (Part 6) The Lesser Shrines The Lie of Life The Life of Amiran The Loamite Story The Loamsworn The Lobo Hunt The Local Wildlife The Lurker In Leth Nurae The Magic of Chaos The Manual of Scorpion Keeping The Marauders Trail The Maw of Tyranny The Medicine Man The Menace Grows The Missing Crystal The Missing Hook The Missing Shards The Monks of Shang Village The Monoliths of Falgarholm The Morduma The Morfare Council The Mysterious Box The Nature of an Eye The Nature of Jin The Nature of Rifts The Necrotic Lotus The Next Step The Offering The Old Veteran The Origin of Imps The Origin of the Catalysts The Other Side The Other Woman The Party Grows The Path The Path Ahead The Path of Harmony The Path of the Artificer The Path of the Beast The Path of the Blacksmith The Path of the Outfitter The Path of the Wind The Path to Adventure (Leave the Isle) The Path to Faith The People's Gift The Perfect Storm The Phobic Maiden The Poisonous Depths The Portal Legion The Power Of Graystone The Power of Vol Tuniel The Price of Protection The Prodigal Apprentice The Proof Is In The Burning The Prophet's Edict The Purification of Fullmoon Spring The Purification of Graystone The Purification Ritual The Qalian Apprentice The Qalian Journeyman The Queen's Declaration The Queen's Summons The Ra'Jin Grand Master The Ra'Jin Outpost: Cripple the Guards The Ra'Jin Outpost: Deeper In The Ra'Jin Outpost: Mission Information The Race The Real Threat The Reawakening of Vol Tuniel The Relic of Disease The Remedy The Renegade Ra'Jin Warrior The Rescue The Rest of the Bunch The Return The Rich Stuff The Right Stuff The Right Way The Ritual of Coalescence The Road to Chaos The Rogue Fiend The Salvation of the Jharru The Scorched Slate The Second Phase The Secrets of the High Elves The Shattering The Shepherd and His Flock The Shield The Shotaru The Sick Recruit The Silver Arm of Sleep The Sky is Ablaze The Song Of Burning Blood The Source Elixir The Source of Changes The Source of the Taint The Southern Gate The Southern Outpost The Space Between The Speaker's Baton The Star of Sihari The Stolen Locket The Story of Halgar The Strange Flame The Strangest Brew The Studies of Iallos Quen The Stylish Ranger The Summoning The Sweet Sound of Harmony The Swordsmith's Apprentice The Swordsmith's Apprentice: Craftsmanship The Tale of Captain Nakaue The Tattered Note The Temple of Vol Tuniel The Ternion and Focus The Thestran Apprentice The Thestran Journeyman The Thorn on the Thistles The Ties That Bind The Time Has Come The Tomb of Lord Tsang The Tormented Ghost The Touch of Lao'jin The Tower of Power The Trail Continues The Treasure of Aanak Vor'dan The Trial of Battle The Trial of Courage The Trial of Sacrifice The Trial of the Beast The Trial of the Flame The Trial of the Glade The Trial of the Wind The Trials of Life The True Traitor The Truth is in the Toes The Twisting Within The Twisting Without The Ultimate Exodus The Ulvari and the War Golem The Ulvari Disruption The Ulvari Master The Ulvari Weakness The Undead General The Unforgivable Commander The Unforgotten The Unforgotten Part 2 The Unmarked Gloves The Unmarked Mask The Unmasking The Upper Levels The Vaelwyn Plot The Vaelwyn Runner The Vaelwyn Threat The Vault of Radiance The Vault of Shadows The Verbal Key The Village The Violent Earth The Vise of Curiosity The Volt Star The Vulshar Outpost The Water Diamond The Way of the Sway (Part 1) The Way of the Sway (Part 2) The Way Out is Through The Wayward Husband The Weak Attack The Weakness of the Zull The Weeping Camel The Weight Of Brass The Western Mountains The White Arm of Knowledge The Will of the People The Wind Speaker The Wing Watchers The Wings of Authority The Witch Doctor The Wolf Within The Wolves of Beranid Downs The Words of Master Vallerex The Worker Quarters The Wretched The Yothkai Dreg Theramir's Case Theramir's Request Thestran Amateur Education Thestran Commission for Guild Halls Thestran Elemental Bows Thestran Highlands Thestran Pirates They Aren't Us They Hate The Smell They Hunt For Us They Play With Dolls Thick as Thieves Thief in the Night Thief, Traitor, Centurion Thieving Foxes Thieving Gremlins Thieving Rats Thin the Haarg Thin the Skeleton Population Thinkers of the Thinkery Thinking Ahead Thinning Out the Ashendreg Thinning the Harami Thinning the Pack Third Signature Statement This Looks Familiar Those Crafty Vermach Those who Seek Us Out Thoughtful Penance (Acolyte) Threat to the South Three and a Half Fools Three New Lighthouses Three-Sided Tale Thrill Seeker Through Alien Eyes Thrust Into Battle Tier Quests Tiger Uppercut Time for Combat Time for Tursh Time Is A Factor Time Shard of Euralon Time Shard of Hegnerian Time Shard of Myrdicos Time Shard of Raea Time to Kill Time to Train Tiny Etched Emerald Tiny Etched Onyx Tiny Etched Ruby Tiny Etched Sapphire Tithed in a Knot To Become a Lackey To Fear The Flame To Lotus Hold To Make a Poison To Rest In Peace To Roll a Die To the Mill To the Mountain's Base To the Test Site Token Reward Tolls for Trolls Tome of Stone Tonic Tools of the Arcane Tooth and Nail Topple the Mountain Torkald's Tale Torn Wings Tortoise Cull Tough Decisions Toxic Goods Toxic Inebriation Track Down the Deserter Track Down the Messenger Tracking an Assassin Trade Evidence: Ancient Platinum Coin Trade Hearsay: Ancient Platinum Coin Trade Relations Trade Rumors: Ancient Platinum Coin Trading in Death Trading Lives Trading Opportunity Traditional Trophies Trainer in Tursh Training Training is Wisdom Training With Juu Tranquil Thought (Acolyte) Tranquil Thought (Apprentice) Tranquil Thought (High Justice) Tranquil Thought (Justice) Tranquil Thought (Templar) Tranquil Thought (Warrior) Translated Ancient Ksaravi Tome Translocation Explanation Transporting the Goods Trapped Unicorns Trapping Skawlra Traps of the Trade Travelling Telon Treasure Hunt Treasure? Trial of Endurance Trial of Might Trial of Pure Thought Trial of the Isle Trial of the Moon Trial of the Strategist Tribal Necklaces Trickery Trickling Trade Routes Tricky Predators Troll Nests Troll Teeth Trolls Abound Trolls on the Rise Trouble Across the Bridge Trouble at Greencopper Tower Trouble Beyond the Lake Troubling Anger Trust in the Beacons Trust is Vital Trust Your Eyes Trust Your Heart Tuatiren Occupancy Tunnel Pipes Turn of the Screw Turn the Note in to the Vizier Turncoat Turning Kidnappers into Hostages Turning the Other Fist Tursh Supplies Turtle Soup Tusk, Tusk Tuurgin - Strength, Fury, Resilience Twilight of the Zull Two Birds, One Stone Two Edged Sword Two Eyes for an Eye Two Halves Of The End Two Rank 1 Badges Two Rank 2 Badges Two Rank 3 Badges Two-headed Sparrow Ulla's Potion Ulvari Corruption Ulvari Devourers Ulvari Gazefiends Ulvari Influence Ulvari Pearls Unassigned Duty Unblocking the Way Unconventional Materials Uncovering the Port's Attack Plans Undead Animals Undead Investigation Under Our Feet Under the Bridge Under the Rug Under the Skin Undermine the Port Authority Undermining Morale Undermining The Operations Underworld Steel Undulating Ooze Unexpected Circumstances Unexpected Help Unexpected Results Unforgivable Unholy Sacrament Part One Unholy Sacrament Part Two Unicorns of Kojan Unicorns Reunited Unknown Information Unlikely Aid Unlikely Supplies Unlock Your Potential with Statements Unlocking the Secrets Unnatural Obstacles Unneeded Personnel Unnerving Removal Unraveling the Knot Unruined Flesh Unruly Adventurers Unshackling the Past Untouched Hunting Grounds Unusual Banditry Unusual Flowers Unusual Hobby Unwelcome Guests Unwelcome Regent Unwilling Reason Unworthy and Unwise Up In Flames Upside Influences Ursagor Major Ursagor Minor URT Hero Mission: Appeasing Tharridon URT Hero Mission: Feeding Frenzy URT Hero Mission: Greater Power URT Hero Mission: Saving Silverlake URT Hero Mission: The Ambassador's Daughter URT Hero Mission: The Undead Answer URT Hero Mission: Undead Envoy Use an Axe! Use The Darkened Orb Useful Information Useless Tasks Using the Weapon Vampiric Wings Var Armaments: Belt Var Armaments: Boots Var Armaments: Bracer Var Armaments: Cloak Var Armaments: Gloves Var Armaments: Helm Var Armaments: Leggings Var Armaments: Reinforcement Var Armaments: Spaulders Var Armaments: Tunic Var Challenge: Slay Ahzali Var Challenge: Slay Rulz Var Challenge: Slay Salizi Var Challenge: Slay Zelahi Var Paperwork Varanthari Ceremonial Sword Varesh's Sanctuary Varesh's Tale Varking's Head Vault of "Heroes"? Vengeance Vengeance Is Mine Vengeance Will Be Yours Venom and Bile Venomous Tongues Veshka the Corrupt Veshka's Servants Veskal's Exchange Veskal's Present Vexxing Bark Vhayla's Instructions Vial Discrepancies Vicious Cobras Victim's End Vihaad Problem Vile Paws Village Scouting: North Village Scouting: Northwest Violence To End Violence Vise Taint Vise Taint (Part 2) Visions of the Moon Visit Faylen Sours Visit Khal for Diplomacy, Harvesting, and Crafting Visiting Knights Visiting Mattanien Vital Supplies Vizarian Threat Volaran Feathers Vulmane Captives Vulmane Guidance Vulshar Belts Vulshar Necklace Vulshar Rings Vulshar Totems Wailing Wind Asylum Walking Mold Walking on Ash Walking Trees Walking With Lao'Jin Wallflowers War Advisor Warbringers of Cartheon Warchief's Aid Warden of the Day? Warding the Kaon Warming Up Warn The Priests Warn the Shield Warn The War Council Warrior Rank Warriors! Wasted Use Of Tactics Watch Where You Step Watch Your Step Water Collection Wayfarer's Camp We Must Rebuild We Need Their Feathers Weakening Barriers Wealth of the Jharru Weapon Of Choice Weapon of Mass Destruction Weaponizing Mechs for Devastation Weapons for the Hunt Weapons of Leth Verael Weeding the Graves Welcome to Hathor Zhi Well, That Didn't Work What a Groundskeeper Knows What a Vizier Wants What Are They Looking For? What Happened to Mog? What is Mayor Grimbo Thinking? What is Truly Being Worshipped? What Station is this Again? What They Don't Know Can Hurt You What Went Into the River? What's Going on in the Mill? What's Happening in Rindol? What's in the Pods? What's Wrong with Silverwillow? When Brownies Go Bad When Good Souls Go Bad When in Gorgaluk: Myconid Infectors When in Gorgaluk: Trust When Knowledge Finds You When You're A Stranger Where Loyalties Lie Where's Deeloo? Whirling Stones Whirling Troubles Whispers in the Dark Who Are You? Who is this Band? Who Killed Sabine? Who Wants to Live Forever Wildwood Avengers Will Work For Ale Willful Enemies of the Var Winding Roads Windmill Clues Wings in the Hills (Part 1) Wings in the Hills (Part 2) Wings of the Ancients Wings of the Azebaj Wings of the Majestic Winter Solstice: Fishing for Memories Winter Solstice: Inner Reflections Winter Solstice: Lost Dreams Winter Tails Wisdom of the Past Wisp Collecting Witness Wolf Hunt Wolfen Ways Wonderous Creature Word Bearer Word From Amanote Word of Scale Word on the Street Word to Warseer Gulkar Words Are Not Enough Words Like Shifting Sands Words Of Power Words Of The Wise Worgs of Trengal Work for Jaluna Work With Uuvari Workers and Schemers Working for the Witch Worm Eggs Worms of the Grotto Worst of the Interposers Wrap up with the Hilthorns Wretched Critters Writ of the Depraved Writ of the Fallen Writ of the Loyal Writ of the Mighty Writ of the Regency Writ of the Valorous Writ of the Watcher Wrongly Imprisoned Xenaria's Healing Beam Xenaria's Power Missile Xenerax's Gravblast Xenerax's Hyperbolt Xenerax's Iceblast Xenlar's Firebomb Xenn Tech: Dampening Pulse Technology Xenn Tech: Deep Sea Mask Xenn Tech: Power Rings Xenn Tech: Ultra Light Cape Xenn Tech: Xennu Cloaking Device Xenn Tech: Xennu Composite Shield Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Boots Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Breastplate Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Helmet Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Leggings Yalosu Yellow Eyes at Midnight You Need Training You Say You Want A Revolution Young Bear Pelts Zarajian Bloodfury Zarajian Camel Zarajian Magics Zarian Netherbeasts Zelser's Journal Zihurr Invasion: Culling the Gatherers Zihurr Invasion: Finding the Mound Zihurr Invasion: Illuminating Investigations Zihurr Invasion: Luminous Queries Zihurr Invasion: Royal Extermination Zihurr Invasion: Transmission Termination Zombies Below the Oculus